Starting Anew
by iloveromance
Summary: After declaring their love for one another on New Year's Eve, Niles and Daphne look foreword to exploring their new relationship. But the demons of Niles past are determined to get in the way of their new found happiness. A sequel to "At the Stroke of Midnight." Which in turn is a continuation of Kristen 3's story, "New Year New Hope."


_**A/N: This started out as a simple story to show what happened on New Year's Day following "At the Stroke of Midnight" but it turned into something much deeper than I intended. As with all of my sequels this starts where that story left off and "Stroke of Midnight" is, in turn a sequel of Kristen 3's "New Year, New Hope", and I am grateful to her for encouraging me to do a sequel to that story which ultimately led to this one. ** _

* * *

The sunlight streamed thought the window, causing Daphne to squint at the sudden brightness. It couldn't be morning already, for it was much too early to be awake. She closed her eyes, prepared to drift back into slumber. But when she felt movement beside her, she opened her eyes once more.

And when she looked around the living room, she was all too aware of what day it was. New Year's Day.

Her heart fluttered, remembering what had happened last night. Clearly Frasier and Martin were still enjoying their New Year's Eve celebrations and she suspected that they wouldn't be returning home for quite some time.

The thought of being alone made her smile. But she wasn't alone-and that made her heart flutter; for she was with her best friend.

She turned to find him sleeping beside her, his head resting against her shoulder.

_Niles..._

The sound of his whispered name on her lips brought with it a multitude of memories; sitting beside him on this very sofa just hours before, watching _Pretty Woman_, both of them keeping warm under a blanket while munching on popcorn. And then came the memory of how hurt he was, knowing that his wife had left him on Christmas Eve to go on some ridiculous trip.

It simply wasn't fair to leave him alone.

But he wasn't alone now. And neither was she.

With a contented sigh, she snuggled against him, and kissed his cheek. And finally he began to stir.

"Good morning my angel." He said dreamily.

"Good morning, Niles." She replied. It felt so strange saying his name, and yet it was the easiest thing in the world. "Happy New Year." She added, almost as an afterthought.

Niles swept the hair from her forehead and kissed her. "It certainly is."

Reluctantly, she resisted the urge to kiss him deeper, and instead stared into his beautiful eyes, finding it even harder not to get lost in them.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed hating to ruin this beautiful moment. She hadn't wanted to say anything but as usual, Niles knew when something was bothering her. Somehow, he always knew.

She considered denying it, but there was no going back now and she could no longer avoid the inevitable.

"What about your wife?"

Instantly Niles' smile disappeared and he looked away.

"Y-you mean, Maris?"

It was a question worthy of a sarcastic remark, but she couldn't ignore the sadness in his eyes.

The word tumbled out in a whisper.

"Yes."

"I'd rather not think about her."

His words were sharp and his tone let her know that he wasn't happy with the way this conversation had turned. But the situation had to be dealt with, if they were to have any sort of future.

"Niles, I-."

He flung the blanket away from his body she watched as he rose from the sofa and began to pace the room.

"Daphne, did you really have to bring her up today of all days? She means nothing to me!"

"But you're still married!And she is your wife! Don't you think you should at least call her?"

"After what she did to me?" He yelled. "Daphne, do you have any idea what it felt like, finding Maris' room empty on Christmas Eve and then discovering her note, stating that she'd gone off to Europe without any concern for my feelings?"

He was yelling louder now, the anger reddening his face.

"I-I'm so sorry." Was all she could say.

"DAMN HER!"

The outburst nearly made her jump out of her skin and she could feel her insides trembling. He was becoming angrier and angrier by the minute. And for the first time in her life, he'd managed to scare her.

Swallowing hard, she did her best to calm him.

"Niles, Sweetheart, why don't you sit down? I'll be happy to make you some tea or-."

"I don't want to sit down, Daphne!" he yelled, startling her once again with the outburst. The anger flickered in his eyes and he was on the verge of a fit of rage. She knew that he would never intentionally hurt her; physically or emotionally.

But she was frightened just the same.

Slowly she rose from the sofa and walked toward him, wishing that Frasier and Martin were home. She watched once more, feeling helpless as Niles looked around the room; his eyes landing on the gift wrapped in metallic green paper. The one he'd so carefully picked out for Maris. The gift that he hadn't been able to give her.

With an anger that she'd never seen before, he grabbed the box with his shaking hands and shook it violently. And then with what could only be considered an abrupt burst of strength, he proceeded to rip the paper off of the gift. The pink tissue paper that was so carefully laid inside, now sailed through the air, along with the beautiful scarf. But before the scarf could touch the ground, Niles grabbed it and tugged at it as hard as he could until the delicate fabric ripped. Again and again he tore at the scarf, sending scraps of fabric flying across the living room until they floated to the floor.

"Niles, don't-."

And then almost like a miracle, the door opened and Eddie began to bark wildly. Frasier and Martin froze in the doorway, staring in horror at the sight before them.

* * *

"Niles, Dear God! What's going on in here?" Frasier demanded, storming into his home. Clearly both men were as shocked at the younger Dr. Crane's enraged expression as Daphne was.

While Martin's concern seemed to be with getting Eddie away from the commotion,

Frasier approached his brother and grabbed him by the shoulders to shake him hard.

"Niles, stop this! Right now!"

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Martin asked, returning from the hallway, without Eddie. "Niles, what are you doing?"

And finally he was calm enough to speak.

"M-Maris... She..."

"She's a damn fool for what she did to you but she's not worth all of this... whatever it is!" Martin yelled. "Now what brought this on?"

Niles looked at Frasier. "Well... Daphne... She..."

All three men turned to Daphne, who was at a complete loss for words. How could she possibly explain what she'd done, when she herself didn't understand?

"I-I just..."

"Daphne, what's going on here?" Frasier demanded.

Daphne's insides grew cold. This was the worst possible thing she could have done.

What was she thinking, bringing up Maris when Niles was hurting so much? She'd tried so hard to ease his pain and in the process she'd hurt him even more.

"I-I'm so sorry, Niles." She whispered; her voice broken and trembling. "I'm so-."

When her brown eyes met his blue ones she realized the magnitude of what she had done. And at once, her composure began to shatter.

Filled with unimaginable shame she turned and ran to her room, pretending not to hear the three men calling her.

Within the confides of her bedroom, she could hear them in the living room.

"All right, does someone want to tell me what in the hell is going on here?" Martin was yelling.

"Dad, stay of this!" Frasier chimed in. "This is between me and Niles!"

"The hell it is!" Martin yelled. "This is my home too and I have a right to be concerned when I come home after a long night to find my youngest son acting like a lunatic, destroying Christmas presents!"

"Dad, please!"

"It's all right, Frasier, Dad." Niles said, still trying to catch his breath. "It was... my fault."

"Niles..."

"The fault is mine, Dad. I'm sorry. I don't... I don't know what came over me. I just-."

"You're depressed Niles. And this is a clear sign of atypical depression. You're upset over Maris and this fit of anger is just one of the initial stages." Frasier reasoned. "You of all people should be able to recognize the symptoms!"

"But I-."

"But what, Niles? You feel sorry for Maris, while she's out having the time of her life in God knows where-."

"Europe." Niles answered quietly.

"I don't give a damn where she is! She could be on the moon for all I care and it still doesn't change the fact that she left you alone on Christmas Eve after you went out of your way to buy her that Italian silk scarf; the one that is now lying in pieces on my living room floor! Why it just makes my blood boil, the way she-."

"Frasier, stop!" Niles said, shaking his head like a child.

"No I will NOT stop, Niles! She has been spiteful and vindictive and has absolutely no regard for your feelings and I will not stand for it! You and Maris promised to love and honor each other and you have fulfilled that promise in tenfold! You gave her your word and this is how she shows her gratitude?"

"Frasier, I-I mean it." Niles said, his voice breaking. "I don't want to hear any more of this! I-."

"Yeah? Well, you're gonna hear it if I have to beat it into you, Niles! Because I intend-."

"THAT'S ENOUGH, FRAS!" Martin yelled, startling the men to silence. The room was so quiet that the only sounds were of the ticking clocks and Eddie's panting, signaling that he'd returned to the living room.

"Now, I don't know what in the hell is going on in here but it's late and I'm tired! I agree that we need to discuss this, but damn it to hell, I'm going to bed! And I don't want to hear another word about this for at least three hours! You got that?"

Frasier and Niles bowed their heads. "Yes."

"Yes, _what_?"

"Yes sir." Both men said in unison.

Finally Martin smiled and put his hand on Niles' trembling shoulder. "Niles, you're a good kid and I'm damn sorry that Maris did what she did! But Frasier had no right to tear into you the way he did! I know you're hurting and it's only natural that you acted the way you did. Hell, I've flown off the handle more times than I can count. And you can be damn sure that Hester is looking down right now, nodding in agreement. She was the one who held this family together all of those years. So don't feel bad for what you've done, Niles! If anyone should feel bad it's Frasier, for acting like such an ass!Now, I'd stay up and celebrate the New Year with you but I'm tired so goodnight!"

Wiping away tears, Niles hugged his father in a slow, awkward gesture. "Thanks Dad. Happy New Year."

"Same to you, Son. Come on, Eddie."

The dog scampered behind Martin leaving Niles and Frasier alone in the living room.

* * *

"Niles, I-."

Niles held up his hand. "It's all, right, Frasier. You don't have to say anything. I deserved every word of what you said."

"Actually you didn't deserve any of it, Niles. You deserve so much better, and I'm sorry."

"Frasier-."

"Look... why don't we just... talk about this later? I'm tired and I really need to go to bed."

"All right. Goodnight, Frasier."

As Frasier headed for the hallway, he paused to look at his little brother.

"Niles?"

"Yes?"

"Things will get better. I promise."

Niles smiled sadly and shook his head. "Thanks Frasier. But I don't think so. Happy New Year."

Frasier returned to the living room and hugged his brother unexpectedly.

"I love you, Niles."

Niles leaned against his older brother. "I love you too, Frasier."

"Now, get some sleep."

"I will."

* * *

Alone in the living room, Niles slumped on the sofa and was at once overcome with emotion.

Daphne crept into the hallway, stopping short when she heard the sound of sniffling.

Curious, she entered the living room, dismayed to find Niles on the sofa, crying.

The sight both frightened and pained her, and at once she forgot about her own shame. For Niles' heartache was much greater.

In one fluid motion she was at his side, gathering him into her arms. For a man of such great stature, he seemed small and fragile. She found herself trying desperately to comfort him, as he had done for her so many times before.

"Hush now." She whispered, keeping her voice as steady as possible. Holding him close, she stroked his hair trying to calm him. But he was like a child, shaking and wounded and she feared that it would take more than comforting to ease his pain.

She thought of Mrs. Crane, having the time of her life in Europe while her estranged husband remained at home, hurting and vulnerable. It was enough to shatter Daphne's composure once more.

Mercifully Niles tears soon subsided, replaced by steady, rhythmic breathing and she realized that he had fallen asleep in her arms.

She sighed contentedly and rubbed his back, wanting this moment to last forever. But he'd been through so much in such a short time, it seemed unfair to be so selfish. He needed his rest.

Taking great care not to wake him, she covered him with a blanket and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, my darling."

Within minutes she was in her bedroom curled up with a romance novel, content for the time being of knowing that Niles was safe.

And the thought comforted her like no other.

* * *

Lost in a wonderful dream, she sighed blissfully when she felt Niles' lips on her cheek. But when those soft lips reached her mouth, her eyes fluttered open and she realized that this was no dream. And in response, her heart tumbled in circles at the sight of him, so handsome and sweet.

"Niles..."

"I'm sorry to wake you." He whispered, taking a moment to smell her hair.

"It's all right. I must have been more tired than I thought." Daphne said rising from the bed. "But I should get up. There are so many things to do and if I don't do them now, I never will."

"Daphne, can I talk to you?"  
His question caught her off-guard and she lay back against the pillows. "Certainly."

"Well this is a bit awkward, seeing that our relationship has changed recently."  
She smiled and touched his cheek. "You can tell me anything, Niles. You're me best friend."

"And you're mine." Niles said as he sat on the bed beside her, and laced their fingers together. "Now, about what happened earlier."

She sighed deeply. "Niles I'm so sorry. I should have never brought up Maris. You were hurting and I-."

"It's all right."

"But-."

He smiled and kissed her lips. "Actually I'm glad you brought up Maris. You were right. The issue needed to be dealt with."

"I-I don't understand."

"I guess I didn't realize just how much her leaving affected me. Daphne, I'm so ashamed of my outburst even though it was necessary. But I'm even more ashamed of frightening you. I'm so sorry. I was just... afraid to let go. I love you, Daphne. Not Maris."

She kissed him as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "And I love you."

"So... what should we do now?" Niles asked, after a silence that seemed much too long. "I... suppose I could go home, although it's sure to be lonely."

Daphne took his hand and brought it to her lips. "You _are _home, my darling."

Ashamed, he bowed his head. "Well, I suppose that's true, but after my embarrassing display earlier, I doubt that Frasier or Dad would welcome my presence."  
"Nonsense! They love you and so do I! And you're welcome here anytime. Please don't ever forget that!"

He wrapped his arms around her, providing a soothing hug that she didn't even realize that she needed and she melted into his arms. With a contented sigh, she drew back a few moments later and stared into his eyes.

"So..." She began. "What _should_ we do now?"

"Well, it is a brand new year." Niles said. "And Maris is out of my life, possibly for good."

Daphne squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry."

He brushed a fallen lock of hair from her face. "I'm not."

"But-."

"If Maris hadn't left the way she did, I wouldn't be here now, with you. And I wouldn't' have this wonderful chance to start over with the woman I love more than words can say."

"Niles..."

"And I wouldn't be able to do this..."

His lips were on hers, kissing her so sweetly that she gasped in response and deepened the passion.

She'd always been afraid to try new things or begin new adventures. But as long as she had the love of her best friend, she knew that her life would be nothing less than wonderful.

It was the perfect day for starting anew.

**THE END**


End file.
